This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. (a) Structural biology of riboswitches and gene regulation (b) Structural biology protein-RNA complexes mediating alternate splicing (c) Structural biology of damage bypass by Y family polymerases (d) Structural biology of pattern recognition receptors (e) Structural biology of readers and erasers of histone marks